Family
by TouchOfViolet
Summary: Miroku always thought he was a lucky man. At least, until he knocked up some poor girl after a one night stand. And now he's got to deal with her very angry and very possessive half dog demon boyfriend. Oh where, oh where has his luck gone? AU.
1. Luck

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters. And I'll give them back to their rightful owner … as long as the demands are met.

**A/N**: This has been beta-ed by me and me alone. You have been warned.

.

.

.

**Family**

by Touch of Violet

.

.

_Prologue_

Luck

Miroku had always been a lucky man.

Even as a young boy he had been lucky. When he was six months old his mother had entered him in a contest and he had won the opportunity to be the star of diaper commercials that aired throughout the country – that bid alone had paid for his entire college education.

In elementary school he had gotten paired up with Mindy Sanders for a history project. They had to build a diorama of Feudal Era Japan together. She was the prettiest girl in their grade. And after they received an A for their project, she had laid a big kiss on him. His first kiss.

In middle school he had walked in on his very married principal and his very young homeroom teacher partaking in, uh, certain relations in the principal's office. For his silence, he was given immaculate grades and all the best parts in the school plays until he graduated from eighth grade.

His freshmen year in high school he managed to get a position on the junior varsity basketball team. They never let him off the bench until the end of the season; when they did let him play, he scored the winning basket from across the court, just as the buzzer rang. That stunt won him instant popularity for the rest of his high school career.

He had gotten into his choice of college with little effort, many different universities vying for him. He had made friends with his professors and graduated with flying colors. Getting a job afterward had been a piece of cake; a professor of his had a buddy in need of a new marketing director. A few phone calls later, and Miroku was pulling in six figures one week after college graduation.

Getting girls had always been ridiculously easy for him; a smile, a simple sentence, and he could have even the most resistant of women eating out the palm of his hand. His friends called it skill, but he knew what it was truly. His luck had made him confident, sure of himself. Powerful. Miroku felt like there was nothing he couldn't do, nothing he couldn't get away with.

So, when his buddies had dragged him to a club one Wednesday night, and the most beautiful girl on the entire dance floor had signaled him out, he didn't think much of it. When she had practically invited herself over to his apartment, he had submitted completely to her will, offering up silent prayers to the gods who had so fortunately blessed him. And when he had woken up the next morning to breakfast waiting for him on the stove, but the girl missing, he had eaten his toast with a smile.

A few weeks later, when his long time on again/off again girlfriend had shown up on his doorstep with a picnic basket and a teddy bear, he had laughed and thanked his lucky stars that she was willing to try for 'on-again' one more time. And the very next day, when the girl from the club had called him and asked him out to lunch, he had grinned like the Cheshire cat, happy beyond all reason that two beautiful women were vying for his heart.

He figured it was just his luck.

He had no idea how his luck had turned.

* * *

Oooh onimous! I'm going to try and get up the first chapter today. Yay days off from work!

Review, please! ^_^


	2. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**A/N:** Pfft, like nobody saw this coming …

Also, still just edited by me and me alone. Consider this your warning.

* * *

.

.

.

_Chapter One_

Something Wicked This Way Comes

Miroku stirred sugar into his iced tea as he sat at a table on the sidewalk bistro, his eyes squinting behind his sunglasses as he scanned his surroundings. Kagome was ten minutes late and he was hungry. He wondered if it would be rude if he just went ahead and ordered for them, getting her some sort of girly salad.

His brow furrowed and he watched his spoon clunk against his glass. Did she even like salads? Did she have food allergies? Was she normally late to dates? He knew so little about her.

A grin overtook his features and he pulled his spoon out his iced tea. Well, that wasn't _entirely_ true. He knew quite a bit about her, and a certain set of skills she possessed, but his knowledge didn't really pertain to salads in any way.

He was still grinning around his straw when she approached him, tugging on her jean mini skirt. Besides Sango, she was easily the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had a sort of relaxed, unconscious prettiness about her. Long black hair, big blue eyes, and porcelain skin; she didn't seem to know that she was gorgeous and that only added to her appeal. There was nothing quite like innocence.

"Kagome!" He greeted happily, rising from his seat. "It's so good to see you again."

She hugged him, a hesitant smile on her face. "Yeah. Sorry it's … it's been so long."

He pulled out her chair for her and she sat down with a grateful nod. "Six weeks," he said, taking his own chair again. "I was beginning to wonder if perhaps you had used me."

Kagome grimaced slightly before tucking an unruly strand of hair behind her ear. "About … about that night."

Miroku raised a hand, looking past her. "I want to finish that particular line of conversation," he said with a sly wink in her direction, "but I see our waitress and I am positively famished."

She nodded and bit her lip. The waitress came to their table just seconds later, perkily jotting down their orders. Miroku tried his damnedest to not ogle the waitress, for fear of scaring away Kagome, but she was so bouncy, and perky, and round, and beautiful. When the waitress left, Miroku wiped the sweat off his brow and smiled at Kagome again.

"So," he began, reaching out to hold her hand in his, "what were you saying about our night together?"

"Um, yeah. Eheheh." Kagome slowly pulled her hand away from him and tugged on her shirt collar. "Well, I know we didn't, you know, talk too much about our personal lives. But I – I got this boyfriend. I've been with him since college. He, he's overseas right now. He's been working in Japan for the past six months for his father's company."

Miroku nodded, suddenly bored with the current topic of conversation, but trying to act like he was listening.

"His father's company isn't really in Japan, you see. Or, well, the headquarters, rather. It's over here. Its import and export, I guess. I don't really understand what all he does. But he's in charge over in Japan and I haven't seen him in six months. Did I mention that already? Because that's important." She rambled, fiddling with the salt and pepper shakers absentmindedly.

"I seem to recall you stating that," he smiled.

Kagome swallowed hard and stared down at the table. "Right. Well. Okay. The night that you and I – uh, met, I had gotten a voice mail from him. And he was clearly drunk and there was," she scowled, "a giggling girl in the background. Well, I had been faithful the entire time he was gone, you know? I was lonely, but I was faithful to him. But hearing the girl in the background," her scowl deepened, "I thought, well, what the heck? You know?"

He rested his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand, suddenly interested in what she had to say again. "Go on."

"I went to the club, and I honestly wasn't planning on doing anything with anybody," she said, finally looking at him dead in the eye. "I really wasn't. But I met you. And you were so handsome, and so thoughtful, and funny and witty and charming. And you seemed, you seemed to like me." She bit her lip again, her eyes slightly cloudy. "You made me feel so good about myself. The alcohol probably helped too."

Miroku grinned.

"And the night that we spent together was," Kagome threw her hands in the air, "it was _amazing_! I had no idea it could be that _good_! I don't know if that's because I was celibate for six months – because I was completely celibate for six months – or what, because it was mind blowing. You are, I mean, _you_ are just _wow_."

He sat up straight in his chair, his grin increasing in size. "Thank you," he winked. "But it takes two to make a night memorable, Kagome dear."

She blushed and unrolled her napkin, revealing her silverware. "Anyway. The next morning, I felt terrible about what I did and sure enough, my boyfriend called. He explained away his voice mail and told me he was coming home soon. And that's why I haven't called you. I hope you aren't too cross with me, Miroku."

"I could never be cross with you, Kagome," he answered, reaching for her hand again. "You're far too cute to hold a grudge against."

Her blush deepened and she sighed loudly. "I … I still have more to tell you. Remember how I said that my boyfriend has been overseas for six months and I have been celibate for that entire time? And that you are the only – and I can't stress this enough – the _only_ man I have been with in that entire time?"

Miroku stiffened, his spine tingling in anticipation. Something wicked was coming.

Kagome pulled her hand away from him and rubbed her face. "Miroku," she sighed, her eyes starting to shine in the sunlight. "Miroku I … I'm pregnant."

His draw dropped open, his stomach bottoming out somewhere around his feet.

She sniffled and a few tears trickled out of her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Miroku. And I don't expect anything from you. I really don't. But, but I'm going to keep the baby. You don't have to be around at all, if you don't want to. I won't even put your name on the birth certificate, if you want. But I'm going to keep the baby, Miroku. I'm going to keep the baby."

Miroku clapped a hand over his mouth, stunned beyond words for the first time in his life.

Kagome quickly wiped the tears off her face and sniffled again. "I'm so sorry."

The perky waitress approached their table, both arms full of food. "Okay, guys! Here you go. Here's your chicken cesaer salad," she said, putting the large bowl in front of Kagome, "and the reuben for … um, where did he go?"

It was a cowardly thing to do, Miroku knew. He knew sneaking out of the restaurant while she was distracted by the waitress, stiffing Kagome with both the bill and the fetus, was a cowardly thing to do. But Miroku honestly had no idea what to say to her, no idea what to feel about what she had said to him.

So. He had ran.

He could only hope she couldn't track him down.

* * *

**A/N**: So, what do you think?


	3. Why You Should Always Use Protection

**Disclaimer**: Story is mine, characters are not.

**A/N**: Still just edited by me.

* * *

Chapter Two

_Why You Should Always Use Protection_

Miroku hated himself. He hated himself the moment he bolted from the table after Kagome had confessed to him, and the onslaught of emotion hadn't stopped. Three days later, and he still hated himself. He had taken every mirror in his apartment down because he couldn't bring himself to look his reflection in the eyes. He tried telling himself that he didn't know this girl, he didn't know who she was or what she was capable of. It was possible she was lying.

There was a very good chance she was lying.

Except…

He closed his eyes and rubbed his face, reliving their night together behind his eyelids for the hundredth time in those three days. Every time he thought about it, every time he remembered what happened (and all the times and places it had happened that night) he hadn't once tried to protect himself.

What the HELL had he been thinking?

He wasn't even that damn drunk! But no! He kept telling himself, 'Kagome is different. Kagome is special. Maybe we'll keep her around. Maybe we don't freaking use protection because we're freaking invincible!' And then he apparently pulled out a ring and huddled in a dark corner, growling about His Precious to anyone who would listen.

Miroku opened his eyes and pulled his hair out of the short pony tail he always kept it in. He hadn't showered in two days, and he knew he was starting to reek; mostly because he couldn't raise his arms without almost passing out.

But, damn it, he couldn't bring himself to shower! Or eat! He couldn't even sleep! When he closed his eyes, all he could see was their night together … and then, he'd be transported to the restaurant, listening to her say those words that changed his life forever. _Miroku I – I'm pregnant._

He glared at the wall and put the tie back in his hair, fastening it at the base of his neck. With all the determination a stinky, sleepy, and hungry man could muster, he pulled open the phone book and started looking for Kagome's listing, hell bent on finding her address and fixing things.

She was going to have his kid … and come hell or high water, he was going to be there for it all.

--

What Miroku wasn't prepared for, first of all, was Kagome's boyfriend being back in town.

The second thing he wasn't prepared for was walking in on Kagome admitting to her boyfriend that she was pregnant with another man's baby (which, the universe seemed to think it was funny, timing her admission to the exact nano-second before he knocked on the door. Almost as if saying, _Heeeeeeeeere's Miroku!_).

The third and last thing that he wasn't prepared for – which was probably also the most important thing, Miroku decided as the clawed hand around his neck tightened – was Kagome's boyfriend being a half demon.

With a temper problem.

And very, very sharp claws.

The dark haired man grasped at the hand around his neck, trying to pull it away to just inhale before his lungs completely gave out. The half demon had Miroku pinned against a well, his claws crushing the Adam's apple of his perceived enemy, a growl escaping his lips and his golden eyes flashing red.

Kagome was on her knees, grasping on to Inuyasha's legs and sobbing. "Let him go!" She screamed, pulling at him desperately. "Please! Let him go, Inuyasha!"

The half demon tightened his hold, scratching at Miroku's skin and drawing blood, the gooey red substance running down his knuckles. Miroku's violet eyes widened and he gasped for air, terrified when his vision started going black.

"PLEASE!" Kagome begged, tears rolling down her face. She hugged Inuyasha's knees, burying her face in his thigh. "Please let him go! It's not his fault! It's _me_, Inuyasha! It's my fault, Inuyasha! Let him go!"

The half demon snarled, the ears on the top of his head swiveling towards her, apparently hearing her for the first time.

"Tell me, Kagome," he said, his voice low and animalistic, "Tell me it was just one night. That it was a mistake. That it didn't mean anything. Tell me it happened once and it never happened again. Tell me it didn't mean anything."

"Of course!" She exclaimed, her hands clamping tighter around him. "It means nothing! We were drunk – I barely remember anything at all! It was nothing to me! Oh, God, Inuyasha, it was nothing to me!" She hiccupped and sniffled. "Please, Inuyasha," Kagome cried into his leg, her tears wetting his pants. "Please, Inuyasha. Please!"

Inuyasha's growling ceased, and he let go of Miroku, unceremoniously letting him fall to the ground. Miroku inhaled sharply, like a fish out of water, his hands clutching on to his throat and his eyes as wide as saucers. The half demon shook Kagome off his leg and glared daggers at her before turning his attention to Miroku. He kicked him lightly, not enough to cause too much damage, but enough to get Miroku's attention.

Miroku blinked up at him, holding on to his throat and wheezing.

"Listen here, you bastard," Inuyasha spit, "You aren't getting out of this. This is your damn kid and you're going to be a part of his life, you hear me? None of this dead beat dad, shit. We're getting lawyers immediately, and you're gonna start paying child support. Every single fucking month there will be a check in that mail box, and if it is even one day late, I swear to God I will hunt you down and rip you to shreds. Do. You. Hear. Me?"

Miroku nodded, a coughing fit overtaking him and keeping him from responding with words.

Inuyasha growled at him, taking a step back to look down at Kagome.

She wiped her face and stared down at him. "Oh, Inuyasha. I'm so-"

"Save it," he barked, storming out of the house and slamming the door behind him.

Kagome watched the door, more tears forming in her stormy gray eyes. When he didn't return, she buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed.

Miroku, finally able to breathe without coughing or wheezing, moved his hands off his throat and stared at the blood staining his palms. He could still feel the warm liquid pooling on his neck and running down his collar bone. With a wince, he lifted up his t-shirt and dabbed at his neck.

Kagome's sobs grew louder. She collapsed to a heap on the floor. Miroku watched her for a moment as he attempted to clot the wounds on his neck, unsure of what to do to help. A large part of him felt terrible that she was as upset as she was, and he wanted to make the crying stop. Another part of him was absolutely terrified of touching her, lest her scary, scary boyfriend come back. Because he was scary. Very scary. But she was … he chuckled quietly, gently pulling his shirt away and looking at it quickly to see how bad the blood had stained it – she was the mother of his child.

So, gathering all the courage he had left, he scooted on his knees over to her. Without saying a word, he placed a hand on her back, and slowly started rubbing up and down her spine. Her crying stilled, just for a moment, and she leaned back on her elbows. She blinked at him unsurely. And then –

Miroku was knocked over on his back, the wind almost knocked him of when Kagome launched at him, arms around his chest and head buried in his stomach.

"Shh, Kagome," he soothed when he caught his breath again, running his fingers threw her hair. "Shhh, Kagome. It's going to be okay. We're going to get through this. I promise. So don't cry. We'll do this together."

She nodded into his belly button, her sobs quieting slightly. "I'm going to keep the baby," she said to his blood stained t-shirt.

He gave a nod of his own, though she couldn't see, and ran his fingers across her scalp in a way that was meant to be reassuring. Staring up at the ceiling, he sighed. "I know, Kagome. And – I, I'm glad you are."

Kagome raised her head, resting her chin on his stomach. He raised his head off the carpet to meet her gaze. "Really?" she whispered.

He forced a grin and combed his fingers through her hair. "Yeah."

She sniffed and put her cheek against his waist again, tightening the hold her arms had around him.

Miroku let his head fall back and connect with the floor. "I mean," he sighed to the ceiling, "how hard could it be?"

--

Miroku had stayed with Kagome for over an hour. Eventually he had even coaxed her to eat and go to bed. When she was asleep, he had snuck out of her house, hyper vigilant as he approached his car. Part of him was terrified Inuyasha was hiding the back seat, ready to jump out and hold him at knife point as soon as he started the car.

Fortunately, he had made it home with no incident.

Once he got to his apartment, however, he found it difficult to do anything but sit on his couch and stare at nothing, his mind surprisingly blank.

He needed sleep.

He hadn't slept in three days, hadn't really eaten in three days, and he had just almost died at the hands of a very upset half-demon boyfriend. He had honestly almost died. And that, toppled with the exhaustion and the not eating, was clearly affecting him.

There was a knock at the door. "Miroku?" A female voice called.

Miroku had the vague idea that he should go answer the door, that he should go let the girl in, but he couldn't bring himself to get off his couch.

"Miroku?" The girl called again, knocking a little harder. "I know you're in there! I saw your car in the garage!"

He hung his head and wrung his hands in his lap, trying to will himself to get up. He couldn't communicate with his feet.

Hesitantly, the door opened. "You-you didn't lock it?" The female voice asked, the sound of her footsteps padding against the hardwood floor reaching his ears. "Miroku? Are you alright?"

There was a hand on his shoulder and Miroku turned his head to see Sango standing beside the couch, a worried expression drawn on her pretty face. She gasped, a hand going over her mouth. "Miroku! You're bleeding!"

He narrowed his brow, unsure of what she was saying, before remembering about the wounds on his neck. He raised a hand to lightly touch his apparently reopened gashes, feeling the warm, sticky liquid on his fingers.

"Miroku," Sango whispered, sitting down next to him on the couch. She moved his hand to get a better look at his neck. "What happened?"

He looked at her with wide, unblinking eyes, and for a moment, she just stared at him.

"Miroku?" She questioned unsurely. "Miroku, did you," she gasped, a hand at her mouth again, "did you knock up some poor girl?"

He nodded once, running his bloodied fingers threw his hair that had at some point fallen out of its pony tail. "Yeah," he croaked out. "I knocked up some poor girl." He hung his head and sighed. "I knocked up some poor girl, Sango."

She stiffened at his side, and he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"I'm so sorry," he said, closing his eyes, "it was before … before you came back. I just found out. And I – I'm sorry, Sango." Water pricked at his eyelids, but he clenched his eyes tighter, refusing to let the tears fall.

Sango ran her knuckles against his cheek lightly. "Idiot," she whispered, and the word on her lips sounded almost endearing. He opened his cloudy eyes and glanced up at her, and she smiled gently down at him, her own eyes filled with unshed tears. "When's the last time you've eaten, Miroku? When's the last time you've _bathed_? You stink like a dead fish!" She stood on her feet and held out a hand. "Come on," she urged, "let's get you cleaned up."

He stared at her hand for a minute, the prickling at the back of his eyes returning full force. She shook her hand and he instinctively reached out his, lacing his fingers through hers before he had even thought about. She tugged him to his feet.

And with that gentle smile never leaving her face, she took care of him.

* * *

**A/N**: I didn't get a whole lot of response to this –which is fine, of course. I just want to know if it's worth continuing? If you think I should just give this story a rest, let me know, okay? And if you want me to continue, let me know that too! Or if you just don't give a crap, that's fine as well! ^_^


	4. Humiliation

**A/N: **Self-edited. You are warned.

Thank you guys for reviewing!!

* * *

_Chapter Three_

Humiliation

.

.

_(7 weeks)_

.

It was humiliating.

Miroku rolled from his side to his back while he lay in the middle of his bed, glaring up at the ceiling. He had been so out of himself the previous night that Sango had had to undress him – and not in the sexy way, either. No no. In the, "Oh my god, did he poop himself?!" way. Which, he didn't! But, if he did, he had every right to! A freaking half demon had almost killed him.

So, after being babied into the shower by his ex-girlfriend, she had left him to wash himself to go make dinner – his favorite meal, macaroni and cheese with cut up hotdogs.

She had eaten it with him, in relative silence on the couch. He was really unsure of what to say, so, he tried apologizing again around his food. And then asked the question that had been on his mind since she got there: "You're not mad?"

"_Of course I'm mad," Sango replied quietly, dropping her fork in her bowl. "But, Miroku, you've been my best friend since junior high. I'm very upset that you knocked up some, some strange girl. But I love you – as a friend. And I want to be there for you through this – as a friend. I think we've proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that we don't work as anything more than friends, so … so let me be there for you through this, okay?" She reached out and took his hand in hers. "We'll get through this together."_

"_As friends," he had reiterated, unable to look her in the eyes._

_She nodded. "As best friends."_

Seriously. Humiliating.

He pushed the blankets off his body and stretched himself awake. He still had to power through work and then Kagome had invited him to her doctor's appointment that afternoon. He'd have to use his lunch break to go with her … and probably Inuyasha.

He shivered a little at the thought of being in the same room as Inuyasha again.

'But,' he sighed as he stood, 'come hell or high water, I'm going to be involved in this kid's life. Let's just – let's just hope I'm not murdered before the kid is born.'

--

It was humiliating.

Kagome's face burned as Inuyasha barked out orders to the nurse as to what STDs to test for, the nurse nodding and not speaking in clear terror of the angry inu hanyou in the room. Over the past twenty four hours Kagome had had to surrender every single thing she owned over to her boyfriend, from her cell phone to her laptop, for him to inspect and go over. He was making her leave her home and move into his apartment with him (a step that she had been dying to take for almost two years! It seemed like such a hollow victory now). And, she was surrendering her blood to whatever tests he wanted done.

He insisted it was only going to get worse.

She didn't doubt him for a second.

"Just hurry up and take the blood for it before he gets here," Kagome begged the nurse in a whisper, unable to look at her in the face.

Inuyasha stood at her side, arms crossed over his chest. "Keh – he should get it done too. Freaking bastard, I can't believe you asked him here."

Her face burned hotter, the heat trickling down her neck and to her chest as the nurse began looking for a vein on her arm. He had come to her last night in a terrible mood, literally tearing her home apart to look for incriminating evidence. He hadn't stopped being on the defensive since then. She understood he was angry, she understood he had every right to be angry with her and to not trust her. And she was grateful that he wanted to stay with her, even after she had made such a huge mistake. But did he have to embarrass her in front of relative strangers? "Well, what am I supposed to do, Inuyasha? Not let him be involved?"

"You could at least wait until we've sat down with the lawyers!" He yelled, his voice bouncing off the walls. "We don't even know what type of guy he is! We could've at least waited for Shippou to get a hold of him, Kagome! He doesn't have any right to be here."

The nurse pulled the needle out of Kagome's arm, taking the vile of blood over to the counter, an awkward stiffness in her shoulders as she did so.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "He has every right to be here."

He glared back at her, his lips twisting into a snarl. "You sayin' I don't?"

She sighed exasperatedly. "That's not what I'm saying!"

"Um," the nurse squeaked, "just make yourself comfortable, Ms. Higurashi. Go ahead and put your feet in the stirrups. The doctor will be in in just a minute."

Kagome nodded, cheeks blushing again. The nurse closed the door behind her and she fell back onto the exam table, head hitting the small pillow a little harder than she expected. "God," she mumbled, rubbing the back of her head, "just kill me now, please. Just let me die right now, God."

Inuyasha walked across the room, standing as far away from her as he possibly could.

"What are you doing?" She asked, sitting up on her elbows and letting her eyes snap in his direction.

He raised an eyebrow. "Avoiding the inevitable lightning strike."

"Ha ha!" Kagome exclaimed, sarcasm dripping her voice. "You are hilarious!"

"Oh yeah, self preservation is _so funny_!"

She glared at him as fiercely as she possibly could. "Maybe you should go."

The door opened and Miroku poked his head in. "Oh good, this is your room." He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "The last two have been very upset with me. I think it may have something to do with the door/stirrup location."

"Maybe I should go?!" Inuyasha yelled, ignoring Miroku's existence. "_Maybe I should go_?!"

Miroku's eyes widened and he held his hands up in surrender, back resting against the door. "The wounds on my neck have only just started to scab-"

"Yes! Maybe you should go!" Kagome yelled back, also ignoring Miroku's existence. "You act like you're the only one this is affecting! NEWSFLASH! I'm in the stirrups, here! Which, by the way, Miroku – for the love of God, move away from them!" She tugged on the blanket over her lap, trying to cover herself better.

Miroku quickly jumped and moved away from the door, backing over to stand closer to Kagome's shoulders.

"Well, who the hell is supposed to pay for all this?" Inuyasha asked, waving a hand over the entire office. "Huh? 'Cause you sure as hell don't have health insurance, and I doubt you can afford a damn baby, Kagome. You gonna pay for this, bozo?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at Miroku.

"Me?" Miroku asked, pointing at himself. "Well, I suppose I could. I'm certainly not against contributing-"

"CONTRIBUTING!" Inuyasha interrupted. "Oh, he's all for CONTRIBUTING!"He threw his arms in the air. "I think you've contributed enough, don't you? No, I asked you if _you_ were gonna _pay for it_!"

Miroku blinked at him a few times. "Inuyasha, I realize this is hard on all of us involved-"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"But I think, for the sake of the baby, we need to act … perhaps we can discuss financial matters without shouting so loud we tear the paint off the doctor's office walls?"

Inuyasha let out a low, quiet growl. "I'll discuss financial matters with whatever tone of voice I feel like discussing them!"

The office door opened and a small woman in a white coat entered, carrying a clipboard. "Okay, not that this hasn't be fun to listen to," she said, hitting Inuyasha in the back of the head with her clipboard, "but get out."

He turned a glare to the doctor. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," she said, not missing a beat. "You're loud and causing a ruckus, so, only the mother and father can be in here now. And are you the mother or the father?"

Inuyasha cursed at her, loudly, before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

Kagome winced as the doctor took a seat on the stool in the center of the room. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "This is all - it's just happening so fast. And he was gone for months, and as soon as he comes back ... it's like, a terrible surprise."

The doctor smiled at her. "A baby is never a terrible surprise." Her eyes fluttered over to Miroku, who was standing at Kagome's side and looking like he felt quite uncomfortable about being in the room. "Even if its someone else's."

Miroku smiled at her slightly. "Would you mind telling him that?"

* * *

**A/N**: I fiddled with this for like a week. Still not sure about it. What do you guys think?


End file.
